Confesiones con ritmo
by Noblee
Summary: Era ahora o nunca, y México le cantaría sus sentimientos a Estados Unidos.


**Summary:** Era ahora o nunca, y México le cantaría sus sentimientos a Estados Unidos.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC, México. Quizás OC en personajes oficiales. Groserías. Y México*Estados Unidos…**No pairing.**

* * *

**Confesiones con ritmo**

Todas las naciones se encontraban en la gran sala del edificio de la ONU. Llevaban una hora ahí, cosa que sorprendía pues la reunión ya había terminado. El motivo era simple: la invitación hecha por Estados Unidos, a la cual estaban obligados a aceptar, no querían que el _adolescente _en un arrebato infantil inflara la moneda, suficiente con la enorme crisis que tenían en Europa y América Latina.

—_Mon Dieu!_ ¿Acaso alguien le dio de beber a Inglaterra? —preguntó preocupado el galo al ver la patética actuación de su amigo-rival de toda la vida.

—_No future for you!_ —terminó de cantar Arthur alzando el micrófono mientras reía.

—_Good job, old man!_ ¿Quién sigue? —gritó Alfred cargando al joven británico quien pataleaba alegando que no había bebido ni una gota de aquella botella de ron. Irónicamente…era cierto. Simplemente la idea de revivir aquella época de rebeldía mediante la canción de Sex Pistols era muy atrayente, y sólo se dejó llevar. Además, fue la idea del estúpido, quien lo cargaba como un saco de patatas, llevar un karaoke a la sala de juntas—. Vamos chicos. Si no suben, lo haré yo.

Todos sintieron un leve escalofrió. No creían poder soportar otra canción americana. Se miraban entre todos decidiendo quien sería que el que se sacrificara. Eduardo, conocido como México, quien estaba sentado en una esquina suspiró con un ligero nerviosismo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para desahogarse y decirle todo lo que sentía a Estados Unidos.

Se levantó con una lentitud exagerada rezando para que todo saliera bien. _Maldita sea, no me miren_ pensó el joven mientras despeinaba ligeramente su pelo negro. Se acercó a la máquina del karaoke, y buscó la canción. Si lo hacía era porque, por increíble que pareciera, la canción que expresaba todos sus sentimientos estaba ahí. Gracias Kiku.

—Bueno, esta canción…—observó a todos tratando de parecer sereno—se la dedico a Alfred.

—¿A mí?

Silencio incomodo. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Acaso México le iba a dedicar una canción a Estados Unidos? ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Rusia siendo uno con Bielorrusia?

—Hohon~ Parece que alguien tiene competencia _Angleterre _—expresó Francia con burla al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso el rubio.

—Cierra la boca, _frog_.

—_Come on, dude!_ De seguro no es lo que piensas —intervino Alfred, pues el ligero tic que ya se empezaba a formar en la ceja izquierda de inglés no era un buen augurio.

—Quiero que la escuches bien, para que puedas entender mis sentimientos. Y…perdona Inglaterra, sé que tú y Alfred son pareja, pero este gringo debe escucharlo.

Tanto juntarse con Estados Unidos le hizo daño, fue lo único que pensaron los latinos, al ver la estupidez que iba a hacer su _hermano_. Ojala y no corriera sangre ese día, sino pobre del conserje.

Eduardo inspiró hondo a la vez que sonaban los primeros acordes de la canción. Acordes que no sonaban muy empalagosos. Hungría, Japón y Taiwan estaban que morían, pero aguantarían hasta el final para grabar aquella hermosa confesión que desencadenaría un triangulo amoroso. Oh sí, ya lo podían ver. Fotos, videos, doujinshis R18 por parte de Kiku. Chantaje por parte de Elizabeta. El paraíso se acercaba.

Y Alfred, bueno…él sólo temblaba. La repentina confesión de México era algo que no se esperaba. Le halagaba, pero ya estaba con Inglaterra. Cosa que al parecer acabaría ese día, o al menos sólo se llevaría una gran paliza.

Y la canción empezó. Y todos se sorprendieron. Sabían que el latino cantaba bien, pero…algo no iba bien. ¿Qué clase de canción de amor era esa? España estaba que lloraba, ¿qué clase de confesión era esa? Acaso él, el gran país de la pasión, ¿no pudo enseñarle algo tan básico a su niño? Y por Dios, ese no era el lenguaje que alguien usaba para decirle a alguien sus sentimientos.

Quizás era una canción de "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" y luego vendría la parte que causaría diabetes, fue lo que pensaron la mayoría de las naciones.

Y el coro por fin llegó…

— No me digas _beaner_, Mr. Puñetero. Te sacaré un susto por racista y culero. No me llames frijolero, pinche gringo puñetero.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

La canción de Inglaterra es God Save the Queen de Sex Pistols. Y la canción de México, es Frijolero de Molotov

**Notas:** Oh por Dios! Mi primer fic de Hetalia, espero no haberla regado xD. Hace mucho que oí la canción y no pude sacármela de la cabeza y me dije "¿por qué no?". Se aceptan críticas, nada más sean amables jajaja Y…¿ya vieron el nuevo capítulo de Hetalia? Yo se que sí :3


End file.
